Superhero Complex
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: Just what she needed another alpha male with a superhero complex to save damsels in distress! That's all she needs, right? BB and HA set in college
1. Eye contact & Mortal combat

**Superhero Complex**

_This is set with Brennan, Booth and some other Squints at college, hoping it's a bit different and that you enjoy it!!!_

**Eye contact & Mortal combat**

Unable to sleep Seeley Booth walked around the campus revelling in the quiet of the usually bustling college. He realised that it strange how people make the place what it is because without them all it's just bricks and mortar; he continued to walk along the path when some muffled pleads could be heard in the distance.

"Ryan ... stop ...stop" he began to jog but still couldn't find them but he knowing he was getting closer he rounded the corner to see a man who he assumed to be Ryan coming on to a girl. He was about to intervene when he saw the girl break free "I said back off" the hostility and harshness of those words seemed too strong to come from such a beautiful woman. She turned and met my eyes and paused for a moment as Ryan was coming behind her, I looked into her eyes which were no longer filled with anger and I was lost. But before he knew it she broke the contact.

Temperance looked at Ryan disgusted how the so called scientist had treated her yet again she had dated another pig headed jerk. She turned and was locked in a pair of soft deep brown eyes she felt the depth to which she was falling and broke the contact, unable to cope with the emotions that enveloped her in that single gaze. Then she felt Ryan's hand on her wrist, she noticed the mystery guy move forward to come to her aid, and she almost scoffed just what I need an alpha male with a super hero complex to save damsels in distress.

She looked up at him again "Don't worry I've got it" and as the words were out of her mouth she flipped Ryan onto the floor, looking down at the now unconscious jerk at her feet she stepped on him as she left heading back to her dorm room.

Booth stepped forward to help her and was confused by her refusal of his help, but his doubt soon dissipated when he saw the jackass flying threw the air. He couldn't count the number of times he span but he heard the satisfying thump as he hit the ground, he looked up and realised that she was already leaving. By the time his mind caught up and his limbs started to move he turned and found she was already gone.

To be continued...

_Hope you all enjoyed it so __**please review **__or PM if you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!!_

_Infinite Possibilities_


	2. Name Exchange

**Superhero Complex**

_Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and especially those whose who reviewed:ewriter, GorgeousGummyBear, CSI-4077, TVObsessee and b0nes l0ver thank you for the taking the time to review I always love to hear what you think!!_

_Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it!!_

**Name exchange**

Temperance tried to sneak into her room with out waking Angela, but as she looked to see what she thought would be her best friends sleeping form she saw her eager brown eyes looking up expectantly for details on the date she had set up. No longer having to keep quiet she went in and shut the door and made her way to get changed and ready for bed.

"So Bren, how did it go?" she smiled mischievously.

"Fine up until the point that Ryan tried to force me"

"HE WHAT?!?!? I'm sorry Sweetie I didn't realise, if I knew I wouldn't have ..."

Bren cut her babbling short "Don't worry Ange I know you wouldn't" she smiled at her reassuringly "But I don't know what is more infuriating Ryan trying to force himself on me or some guy trying to help me, why do they automatically assume that just because I'm a woman that I am incapable of looking after myself"

"Huh? Another guy was there?"

"Yeah he must have heard me telling Ryan to back off and came to my aid, then he tried to intervene, couldn't he see that I had the situation under control"

"So what did you do?"

"I told him I didn't need his help, flipped Ryan to the floor with that move I showed you the other week in self-defence and left"

"You didn't? So how about this guy was he hot?"

"Ange is that all you think about?"

"Not all the time but I would say it occupies about 75 of my thought processes"

Bren rolled her eyes and laughed with her friend as she climbed under the covers and set her alarm "Good night Ange"

"Night Sweetie, sweet dreams" Bren didn't need to see her face to know that she was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. But Bren had too much on her mind to sleep at the moment, all she could think of was the handsome stranger and those deep brown eyes which had affected her more than she would have liked. Ordinarily in this situation that would make her want to run but for some strange reason she wanted to bump into the well structured stranger again.

Booth sat outside eating his lunch his eyes scanned the area and they fell upon the area where the surreal event had occurred last night. He still couldn't believe her, how he hated that he had to refer to the amazingly beautiful kick ass woman he had met as 'her'. He had known her for less than five minutes and he was hooked. It was those eyes it had to be those eyes; the bright shimmering blue orbs that had looked into his soul with a single glance.

He was pulled out of his daze when he saw her; her auburn waves shining in the sun; he watched them bounce as she talked animatedly with her friend her eyes glistened with the excitement and vitality. She was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a plain cherry red camisole that accentuated her womanly curves. He continued to watch her and wondered whether he should go over and introduce himself, he watched as her friend walked away, seeing his chance he made his way over to her.

Bren and Ange had just had lunch and were talking on the bench until it was ready for their next class.

"So Bren is your mystery midnight man here?"

"Ange" she said in a wearing tone.

"What? I'm curious and I want to know who it is, it's killing me. Pleeeeasse" she begged.

"Fine" she looked at the faces surrounding her until she settled on those familiar deep brown eyes staring into the distance. "He's over there on the bench under the tree by the archaeology building"

Ange searched and couldn't believe what she found "Bren how could you not tell me that he is sooo hot!!!" making sure she made a clear emphasis on the word hot. Ange noticed that his eyes soon fell upon Bren and she quickly averted her gaze, knowing that he was checking out her friend she looked for an excuse to leave so he could come over. She scanned the area desperately and saw Hodgins, perfect.

"I'm just going to go talk to Hodgins I'll be back in a minute Sweetie"

"Okay" she said as she picked up her bag to look for a book to read until she returned. She was just finishing the first page when she felt someone's eyes on her; she looked up to be enthralled by those deep brown eyes once again. Her eyes then travelled from his handsome face to his rigid structure, and came to the conclusion that he was a fine specimen indeed.

As he made his way over he noticed she had begun reading a book and took the chance to revel in her beauty, he had no idea how long he was staring but he soon came back to the present when her eyes connected with his.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure your okay after last night" he said flashing his best charm smile.

"I'm fine believe me it's not the worst thing that has ever happened to me"

If it were anyone else he might have scoffed at that comment but he saw something in her eyes change as she said those words. "I'm sorry"

She looked at him completely perplexed "Why?"

"I don't like the idea of anything bad happening to you"

Again she wanted to know why he cared, why, no one else did except Angela but she decided not to say anything.

"Hey Hodgins, whatcha doing?"

He looked up to see Angela beaming at him "I'm reading about the papilionidae family" she looked at him to give her an English definition "Its a butterfly family" he flipped the book around so that she could see the pictures and began naming the different ones.

"They're beautiful"

Seeing that she was completely engrossed in the picture he looked at her beautiful face and he couldn't agree more, she must have felt his eyes because she looked back at him and smiled knowingly.

Angela looked over her shoulder and was pleased to see Bren talking to the hot guy. "Hodgins do you know who that is talking to Bren?"

"That's Seeley Booth; your not meddling again are you? I heard what happened to Ryan last night" he said teasingly, which was evident in his bright piercing blue eyes.

She cringed slightly "What did you hear?"

"Just that she kicked Ryan ass last night, have you seen him today the guy can barely walk. What did he do anyway?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone"

"I promise I won't tell, you have my word"

"Okay, but if you break it I'll send Bren after you" she saw his eyes widen at the thought "She went out with him last night and he tried to force her"

"Ryan... really... I would have never thought" completely shocked by Angela's revelation.

"Me neither, but Booth over there tried to help her last night so I guess I could leave it up to fate but I think she'll need a little nudge in the right direction" They laughed together as they looked at Brennan and Booth again, Hodgins sat up and mimicked shooting one of cupids arrows which only made Angela laugh harder.

Booth noticed that she had been quiet for a while, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, what were you reading before?"

"'The Forest People' by Colin Turnbull, it's an anthropology book about the tribes that live around the Congo"

"What's anthropology?" making sure that he said it properly so that he didn't sound stupid.

"It's the study of Man in all aspects especially in culture and development"

"So it's like sociology"

"In a way but it takes a more historical and comparative approach"

"Right, it sounds interesting, is that what you're studying here?"

"Yes and no, this is part of my course but I'm studying forensic anthropology, which is working with bones. So I can tell the age, race, cause of death and other indicating factors about the remains"

"You can do all that just by looking at someone's bones" he said incredulously.

"Yeah"

"That's pretty cool" He looked beside him to see that she was picking up her things. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to get to a seminar"

"Okay, by the way I'm Seeley Booth"

She simply turned her back on him and started to walk away with a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey" he called out to her.

She turned to look at him again "What?"

"You didn't tell me your name"

She chuckled slightly "That's because I didn't give it" she turned on her heel and continued to walk away swaying her hips smiling to herself.

To be continued...

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did __**please review**__ or PM me, I always love to hear what you think._

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Infinite Possibilities_


	3. Challenges and Coffee

**Superhero Complex**

_Here's the next chapter, a little later then planned so sorry for that. Thank you to everyone who is reading this and a HUGE thanks to all of you who reviewed, your AMAZING; laperkin, BonesAndLostLOVER, CSI-4077, annekebb4ever, kairbear1980, GorgeousGummyBear and TVObsessee._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter!!_

**Challenges and Coffee**

Bren sat at a table in the quiet coffee shop waiting for Ange; she heard the bell above the door ring thinking she would see her beaming best friend. But walking through the threshold was the distinctive structure of Seeley Booth, before she could even think she was walking towards him.

"You're not following me, are you?"

Booth could hear the voice that was distinctly hers; he ordered his coffee and turned to face her, to see her awaiting an answer her hands planted on her hips adorning an adorable expression on her face.

"Because if you're stalking me I'd have to kick your ass" she said playfully whilst shifting on the spot.

"No I'm not stalking you, do you think you could take me?" taking a step forward as if accepting her challenge, he watched as her eyes danced across his body as she made her decision. Bren looked over his rigid form and couldn't help but scan his entire body while she had the excuse that she had to make an informed decision.

"Yes"

He folded his arms, slightly offended that she would consider him such an easy defeat. "Why?"

"For two reasons; I suspect that from the toning of your muscles and your skeletal structure that you mostly use weights and cardiovascular workouts, but there is more to a fight than strength, a lot of it is a matter of ... leverage" the implications of those words suddenly hit her and she looked into his eyes and saw something flash across them, she noticed that his breath hitched, gauging his reaction she half smiled to herself and waited for him to regain functioning to speak.

The explanation was not what he was expecting and he was struggling not to think about the innuendoes in what she had just said, eventually he regained control of his mouth and managed to structure a comprehendible reply.

"What's the other reason?"

He watched as the playfulness in her eyes vanished and something that he couldn't describe swelled in those perfect orbs, she looked away for a moment and then looked at him again.

"Because you don't like the idea of anything bad happening to me." Her voice revealing more emotion then she would have liked.

When she said those words he knew what he saw in her eyes vulnerability, fear and a glimmer of hope. Though he did not know 'her' very well he could tell by those emotions shining clearly in her sapphire pools and her wavering silky voice that she didn't allow herself to feel or exert those emotions often.

Bren felt her cell phone vibrate and was glad for the interruption; Booth looked at her phone and prayed that it wouldn't mean that she would have to leave.

Ange was just walking past the coffee shop looking through the window to make sure that Bren was there, a huge grin grew as she saw Bren with Seeley Booth. Perfect she thought and quickly ran from the window and fumbled to find her cell phone in her purse.

Bren read the text message and slipped her cell phone back into her pocket. "Ange is going to be late so do you wan to sit with me while I wait?"

"Sure" glad that he managed to give a reasonable response as inside he was jumping up and down thanking God for listening to him today.

They sat and he noticed that she had another book on the table "So Bones, what's this book about?" he said as he lifted the weighty volume.

"It's about ... Why did you call me Bones?"

"Well you won't tell me your name so I had to come up with a nickname; you want to work with bones so you're Bones" he said cockily flashing his charm smile.

"Fine, my name is Temperance Brennan"

"That's a very nice name Bones"

"What I gave you my name, why are you still calling me that?"

"You had your chance to tell me your name and you didn't"

"So now you've claimed me as you own and demean me by not calling me by my name, which just exemplifies your alpha male attributes..."

Booth cut her off "Bones I'm not demeaning you consider it more a term of endearment, and I'm not trying to claim you I just thought you wouldn't appreciate being called 'her' all the time and I don't think anyone could ever claim you"

"Thank you, Seeley"

"Booth"

"I know what your name is, you told me remember"

"I know that, just call me Booth"

"So you want to call me Bones against my will but you expect me to call you what you want?"

"Yeah" flashing a full wattage charm smile.

"But that's not fair, and that charm smile isn't going to work on me"

Booth felt like a child whose favourite toy had been taken away, how did it not work on her? It worked on everyone.

"So what are you studying? You already know what I'm doing"

"Criminology, Law and Justice"

"Interesting what are you going to do as a career?"

"After I finish college I'm going into training for the Rangers and then after that I'm going into the FBI" She laughed slightly, making him feel slightly awkward wondering what on earth she could find amusing in that statement. "What's so funny?"

"Forensic Anthropologists and the FBI aren't exactly the best of friends" she saw in his expression that he wanted her to continue her explanation "The FBI always have cases with remains beyond recognition so they call in Forensics and we tell them the facts, but the facts don't always correspond with what they thought happened, which has built the foundations of a very tense relationship"

"I tell you what when I become an FBI Agent and your a Forensic Anthropologist we'll do something about that"

She looked up from her coffee and smiled "I'd like that"

Ange walked into the coffee shop and spotted Bren and Booth at a table, she watched for a moment and saw a sparkle in her friend's eyes which she hadn't seen before. As much as she hated to interrupt them she had to keep to her excuse that she was late and she wondered over to them.

"Hey Bren, sorry I'm late I was helping Hodgins get everything ready for tonight"

Bren frowned "What's tonight?"

Ange ignored her friends question for the moment and shifted her attention to the Seeley Booth. "Hi, Angela Montenegro, but you can call me Ange"

"Hi Ange, I'm Booth"

"So Booth are you coming tonight, a water slide by the biology lab, it'll be fun"

"Sure are you going Bones?" Bren began to open her mouth but before she could answer Ange cut in.

"Of course she is"

"Looks like I don't have a choice, it seems to be the theme of the day" making sure she looked at Booth and noticed him smile in triumph at her acceptance to her nickname.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please __**review**__ or PM to let me know what you think!!_

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Infinite Possibilities_


	4. Bets, old friends and new romance

**Superhero Complex **

_Hi everyone, sorry for the late update!! Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reading and a HUGE thank you to my reviewers your awesome: _GorgeousGummyBear, CSI-4077, laperkin, GinnylovesHarry, annekebb4ever and 32768.

**Bets, old friends and new romance**

Bren and Ange arrived early to help Hodgins with the final preparations; Bren was amazed to see what Ange could do in a matter of hours. There was a black sheet down the slope with straw bales along the sides, and a generator ready to pump the water back up the embankment. There was a music system at the top and a small bar; she noticed Angela's influence over the arrangements in the lighting and decorations that seemed to bring the area to life with the bright vivid patterns.

About quarter of an hour later everyone began to arrive and she was surprised to see that the number of people was far more intimate than Angela's other parties, but she still found that she knew very few of them. She was stood talking to Gary from Palaeontology, but her focus dissipated when she noticed Booth's arrival, her eyes followed him and she wondered how long it would take him to find her.

Luckily she didn't have to wait too long as she saw him pushing through the crowd towards them; she tried to hide her smile and pretended to be oblivious to his presence as she continued her discussion.

"Hi Bones" he greeted as he eyed the guy talking to her.

Bren noticed how Booth's eyes scanned Gary and had to repress another smile escaping her lips "Booth this is Gary, he's a friend of Hodgins" pointing Booth in the direction of the future entomologist.

"Bones I know who Hodgins is?"

"You do?"

"Yeah why is that so hard to believe?"

"I just know Hodgins pretty well and I figured I would have heard about you?"

"I know him because he's thrown some parties, I don't really know him that well"

Bren simply nodded and then looked to her side to see that Gary had fled and was now talking to someone else. "Did you know Ange before today?"

"I know of her and I've been to a few of her parties but I've never met her in person until earlier today"

She nodded again and scanned the crowd to find her best friend but only came to the realisation that she knew barely any of these people. "Booth do you know any of these people?"

Booth too looked around, seeing that he was surrounded by a sea of strangers "No apart from you, Ange and Hodgins I think that's it" then his eyes looked again and settled on a familiar face "and Cam"

"Who's that?" Bren followed his eyes, and couldn't help but wonder her level of involvement with Booth. She just took comfort in the fact that he didn't sound particularly pleased to see her.

"My brother's ex-girlfriend"

"You have a brother?" He noticed how her voice seemed to be a whisper of her normal confidence.

"Yeah Jared and I have a sister called Heidi, How about you?"

She broke the contact with his eyes and stared into the distance but he could still see her eyes and the sadness swimming within the glassy sapphire pools. He wanted to know what had happened but he knew that this was not the time or the place.

"Hey Bones! Lets go and try out the slide" flashing one of his best charm smiles

She looked at his beaming face, nodded and followed him. They shed their shoes and now stood at top of the slide.

"You ready Bones?" he looked at her to see her saddened eyes replaced with a playful glint.

"Always" she winked and took a full body dive down the slide.

Booth stood mesmerised for a moment and only came to the realisation that he was still stood at the top of the slide when he heard her yell "Booth are you coming or not?" With that he plunged himself down the slide in the exact same way that she had done moments before.

He met her down the bottom and his eyes immediately noticed how her front was soaked making her clothes cling to her magnificent figure. Her mischievous smiling face was framed by her untamed wet hair that only made her look more irresistible.

Bren stood at the bottom and watched as Booth zoomed down the slope, when he came to the bottom and he began to stand. She watched as his eyes travelled over her body and she couldn't help but reciprocate his actions as his shirt clung to his muscular body. They came back to the present when someone from the top whistled for them to get out the way; they both blushed and began to walk back up to the steps.

They reached the top of the slope and Booth eyed the bar "Bones, I tell you what, if you can slide better than me then I'll buy you a drink"

Never one to turn down a challenge she grinned "You don't know what you've got yourself into"

She held out her hand to accept, but as he laid his palm in hers she pulled him down the slope with her. They slid down the slope tangled in one another, laughing. They stopped at the bottom and untangled themselves, and began to run up the steps as fast as they could.

Ange sat talking to Hodgins whilst eyeing Booth and Bren.

"They look happy don't they?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Bren like that"

"Me neither" and silently promised her best friend from that moment that she wouldn't let Bren run away from Booth if he made her smile like that "Thanks for all your help Hodgins; I wouldn't have been able to do all this without you"

"Don't worry about it?" shrugging it off as if it were nothing but in truth he would do almost anything if Ange asked him to.

Ange looked into his piercing bright blue eyes and saw the love that resided there. "What are you waiting for?"

She saw his confounded expression "Huh?"

"You are going to kiss me aren't you?"

"I ... I didn't..think..."he looked into her soft deep brown eyes and wondered if she meant it, as he looked he saw her eyes were completely sincere. He tried to think coherently to say a sentence but he only managed to stutter a few words. Ange put a finger to his lips "Believe me, I do" she smiled and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was light and tender, she pulled away to meet those eyes again and she smiled. She took his hand and guided him through the crowd.

Hodgins couldn't help but beam as he followed Ange through the crowd; they came to the top of the slide and went down together. Once at the bottom Ange took his hand again, leading him away from the party, he was more than willing to follow.

"Hey Bones check this out" Booth launched himself down the slope on his knees and mimed to the guitar solo blaring from the speakers. Bren couldn't help but laugh at his behaviour as she watched him skid down the slope.

"You think that's good check this out" she stood at the top of the slope and saw him looking at her; she stepped up and surfed down the slope. The whole crowd at the top of the slope began to cheer her on as she still remained upright; she came to the bottom of the slope and met a stunned Booth.

"That was ..."

She smiled cockily and shrugged her shoulders "I know" she chuckled and began to make her way back up the steps. She was beginning to climb the steps when she realised Booth wasn't following her, she turned to see that he was still routed to the spot staring at her.

"You coming" she yelled and she saw him regain his composure and make his way over to her.

"I guess you owe me that drink now" she smiled.

"I guess I do"

Booth made his way over to the bar and came back with two beers.

"Thanks"

"Bones, how'd you learn to do that?" asking the question he was dying to know.

"I lived in California for a while and I learnt how to surf" again he knew there was more to what she was telling him, but he didn't want to push her.

"I've always wanted to surf"

"Well if you lose another bet, I'll take you to the beach and teach you"

"How do you know I didn't let you win?"

She scoffed at him "If you can beat me then prove it" she saw the doubt show in his features "See, you did lose, why can't you just admit it?"

"Fine, you beat me" holding up his hand in mock surrender

She grinned cheekily in response "Don't worry I wont tell your friends that you were beaten by a girl"

Bren saw that Cam was making her way over to them. "Booth, Cam's coming over"

She saw the pained expression on his face "Is it too late to run?"

She looked up again to see Cam "Yeah"

"Hi Seeley"

"Hi Camille, don't call me Seeley"

"Don't call me Camille" Booth noticed how she eyed Bones and wondered how far he could push it for Cam to think that Bones was his girlfriend so that she wouldn't come after him again.

"This is Temperance Brennan" he said as he slipped an arm around her waist. He saw that she eyed him suspiciously and he prayed that she wouldn't flip him on his back. But to his surprise she played along.

Bren felt Booth's arm around her waist, she saw the pleading look in his eyes so she decided against fighting him and she found that she liked the feeling of his strong arm around her. Bren leant into him and felt how he instantly reacted by pulling he slightly closer.

"Just call me Bren, its nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"So Cam what are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine was coming and she invited me to tag along"

An awkward silence settled among them so Bren leant into Booth and whispered into his ears again "If you want to get out of here just follow my instructions, now when I pull away just follow my lead okay" he nodded eagerly and she couldn't help but smile. She turned to Cam again. "I'm sorry, were just going to ..." indicating to the dorms behind her "It was nice meeting you" and she led Booth away, as they rounded the corner and she couldn't help but break out in laughter.

"That was fun"

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there"

"No problem, it was good practice" she eyed him quizzically "are you sure she was your brothers girlfriend?"

"Well she was but she was trying to get to me" he said cockily.

She rolled her eyes at him and was about to retort 'Because its impossible for a woman not to be attracted to you isn't it' but as she eyed him again she realised that it was completely impossible.

"What do you mean good practice?"

"Well when you're an FBI agent partnered with a Forensic Anthropologist you might have to go undercover on some cases" She looked at her watch and saw that it was pretty late and she had an early seminar in the morning. "I'd better go; I had a great time tonight"

"Me too, I'll see you around"

She nodded and made her way back to her dorm.

_I hope you liked this chapter if you did __**please review**__ or PM me!!_

_Thanks for reading_

_Infinite Possibilities_


	5. Celebration

**Superhero Complex **

_Hey!! Thanks for reading this; I'm surprised I have any readers left after my terrible updates. Sorry for the long hiatus, I've had no time to write at all!! But now I have quite a lot of time on my hands so I am hoping to finish off this story soon so the updates will be a lot faster!!_

_A huge thank you to those of you have reviewed, your awesome!!_

**Celebration**

A week passed and Bren hadn't seen Booth. Her assignment was due in later today and she was just adding the final adjustments. Satisfied with herself she looked at the time. Having half an hour before her next lecture she went for a coffee. As she entered the same coffee shop that she had bumped into Booth just last week she hoped that as she went to the counter she would see him sat in one of the chairs. Her eyes scanned the area and found that he was not there. It still surprised her that she knew very little about him but with this week apart she felt his absence and couldn't wait to see him again. Getting her coffee she made her way back to college for her lecture, she walked through the park admiring its natural beauty. She smiled as she walked, the sun was shining, she had a lecture on Suborder Prosimiiand there was still a possibility of bumping into Booth later - could the day get much better.

* * *

Booth was glad to be back on the college campus, although he wanted to go into Law Enforcement in the he was not looking forward to the paper work.

"Hey Booth, haven't seen you for a while you don't call, you don't write where's the love?" she said beaming at him.

"Hi Ange, I've been on a work experience placement with the local law enforcement so I haven't been around"

"Okay, I'll let you off this time, have you seen Bren?" eyeing him mischievously.

"No. Do you know where I can find her?" trying to sound as casual as possible, but in actuality he couldn't wait to see her again.

Ange looked at her watch "Well, she was finishing off her assignment, she has a lecture now and I don't where that is"

"Okay"

Reading his disappointment "But if you give me your number I can have her call you later" fishing her cell phone out of her purse so he could add his number.

* * *

Bren lay on her bed reading the latest anthropology journal when her Ange came bursting through the door a cheerful smile gracing her lips.

"Sweetie you'll never guess what I've got for you"

"What?" she said rather flatly expecting it to be yet another thing that Ange found absolutely amazing but meant nothing to Bren. Despite the fact that she had repeatedly told Ange that she didn't like surprises she still hadn't taken the hint.

"Come on Sweetie you can sound more excited than that, I promise you'll like it" waggling her eyebrows

"Okay, what have you got for me Ange?" playing along with the enthusiastic artist.

"That's better, see it wasn't that hard was it?" Bren rolled her eyes as she waited for her friend to reveal her surprise.

She held out her cell "I got Booth's number for you"

The sound of his name made her smile "Now why would I want that Ange?"

"Because you haven't seen him in a week and you've been moping"

"I haven't been moping"

"Sweetie I sat with you at breakfast even Hodgins agreed you were moping, but don't worry Sweetie I'm sure he's been doing the same. So are you going to call him?"

"Maybe later" not wanting to sound too eager so that Ange could prove her moping theory

"I wish Hodgey could make it tonight, he's got to go and do some bug thing"

"We don't have to go Ange"

"We do, you have spent too many nights slaving over that assignment you need to relax and I want to try out the new club and if its any good we'll just have to go again"

A few hours later

Ange and Bren had been dancing for what felt like hours; Bren found it strange that she kept recognising some people from around the campus and hoped Booth would be one of them. Bren eyed her best friend and noticed that she no longer looked her usual cheery self, they made their way off the dance floor and Bren guided her to a chair.

"Are you okay Ange?" her voice deep with concern

"No, I don't feel too good and I'm really tired can we go home" her voice laden with fatigue.

"Yeah I'll just go to the bathroom, find our coats and I'll come and find you okay"

Ange nodded weakly in response, and Bren made her way as quickly as possible. She returned to find the seat Ange was sitting in to be empty. Panic rose within as her eyes darted around the room looking for her friend. Then she saw a man supporting Ange as she couldn't walk, taking her into one of the back rooms. Bren made her way over hoping that she wouldn't loose them.

She came into the hall and noticed a door was slightly ajar she moved to that door and swung it open to see Ange barely conscious on the floor with the guy's hands making their way across her body.

"Get away from her, NOW" she warned, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her so he couldn't make a quick escape.

The guy began to stand and eyed her "And what are you going to do about it?"

"This" she punched the guy in the face and was satisfied with the crack which most likey resulted in her breaking his nose. He put his hand to his face and his eyes filled with fury.

"Why you bitch" he made his way to attack her but she was too fast and flipped him to the ground winding him, taking advantage of his state she put a foot to his neck and resumed her battle stance.

"What did you give her?"

He remained silent so she put more pressure on his throat and repeated her question.

She saw he eyes widen in fear "Rohypnol**" **he choked.

Now she had her answer she looked for some way to detain him, eyeing a lamp that was in reach she used the cable to tie him to a nearby radiator. She glanced back at her best friend who was now unconscious; she looked back at him anger rising within and punched him. As his head connected with the radiator he was rendered unconscious.

She went to Ange's side and brought her head to her knees and began to run her hands through Ange's smooth dark hair. She didn't notice the tears falling down her face as she thought of what would have happened if she hadn't got here in time. She cursed herself for leaving her in such a vulnerable state, she should have known something was wrong. She took her cell phone out of her pocket to call for help getting them back to their dorm. She looked at her cell and realised that her battery had died. So she took Ange's cell; she scrolled down the list and hovered over Hodgins but then remembered he was out of town, she continued to scroll and before she knew it she was calling Booth.

Booth woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing; he rolled over grabbed his phone flipped it open with his eyes still closed. "Hello" he answered his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Hi Booth, its Bren"

"You know Bones usually you don't call people at..." pausing a moment to look at his alarm clock "1.30 in the morning"

"Oh I'm sorry ... I'll" From her voice he knew something was wrong so he cut her off just before she was about to hang up.

"Bones what's wrong?"

"It's Ange, were at this new club and this creep drugged her and tried to ...now were in the backroom and I don't know how to get her back to our dorm"

"I'm on my way Bones"

She gave him the directions and they hung up. Bren continued to smooth Ange's hair, reassuring herself that she was going to be fine.

Ten minutes later Booth came through the door, the first thing he noticed was the unconscious guy tied to the radiator and then his eyes found his Bones cradling Ange's head in her lap with tear stains down her cheeks. She hadn't noticed his presence yet; he made his way over to her. As he neared she raised her head and he saw her glassy blue orbs filled with a sadness that broke his heart. He knelt beside her and pulled her into an embrace, he felt her circle her arms round him and could feel her sobbing gently into his shoulder. They remained like that for a few moments, Booth rubbing comforting circles on her back, saying reassuring words.

"Let's get you back to your dorm"

She nodded and watched as he effortlessly picked up Ange and they went to Booth's car. Once in the car Booth went back into the club to explain what had happened to he manager. The journey back to the college campus was silent; Ange dozed in the back, Bren stared out the window and Booth focused on driving but still taking a chance to glance at his Bones to make sure she was okay.

Once he entered their dorm room, turned on the light and laid Ange on her bed. He noticed that Bones' side of the room was... I suppose empty would be the most suitable word in comparison to Ange's.

He saw that Bones immediately went to her laptop and started to load it. He went behind her to see what on earth she was going to do. "Whatcha doing there Bones?"

"Trying to find out what that Rohypnol does"

"What's that?"

"The drug he used on Ange"

He watched as she went quiet for a moment, and noticed how she squinted when she read certain bits of information as if committing them to memory. She turned to him her azure eyes.

"So?"

"The drug causes; sedation, muscle relaxation, reduction in anxiety, and prevention of convulsions. But she's going to be okay, the effects of the drug should wear off in 6 to 12 hours and then she'll have hangover like symptoms and maybe some amnesia" she looked at Ange, she looked so peaceful as if oblivious to the nights events "I'm going to stay up to make sure she's okay, you can go if you want Booth"

"No Bones, I'll stay with you, why don't you go and change, I'll stay with her till you get back"

She nodded and collected her things before disappearing down the hall.

Booth walked around the Bones' side of the room and looked at some of the pictures. All of which were of Bren and Ange and other faces he recognised from around campus. He saw the selection of books and folders, but as he eyes scanned the shelf one folder seemed out of place, he lifted it out and confirmed his suspicions. He held the police case file in his hands wondering whether to open it or not, deciding against it he slid it back in its rightful place.

Bren changed, freshened up, removed her make up and she made her way back to the room, upon entering her eyes fell upon Booth and she smiled slightly "Thanks for everything Booth"

He looked at her and he knew that she was letting him see a side of her that very few people witnessed.

"Don't worry about it" he smiled back and asked the question he had been pondering since his phone had rung "Why did you call me?"

"I didn't know who to call, I would have called Hodgins but he's out of town and then I saw your number and I knew?"

"Knew what?"

"I knew you'd come"

_So I hope that this chapter has made up for the long hiatus!! _

_I'd love to hear what you thought of it so please review or PM me – it'll make my updates faster too hehe_

_Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!_

_Infinite x_


	6. Trust and Truths

**Superhero Complex **

_Thank you SO much to everyone who is still reading and a HUGE thank you to those of you who reviewed; annekebb4ever, CSI-4077, GorgeousGummyBear, vampiratelycan and BxBforever!!_

_Enjoy!!_

**Trust and Truths**

They sat side by side on the floor leaning against Bren's bed. Booth looked at Bren to see her gazing intently at her sleeping best friend.

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah" she said with a smile "she's the best friend I'm ever had and she's all I have"

The sadness in her voice gave him the need to find out about her family "What do you mean?"

She got up for a moment and retrieved the folder that Booth had almost opened not that long ago. She handed it to him; he could tell by the glisten in her eye that she didn't like to talk about her family. Holding the file in his hands he hesitated to open it and looked back up at her, realising the magnitude of what this gesture meant.

He motioned for her to sit next to him again and she complied. He began to open the file and read its contents. What he read the file shook him slightly and made him think about how lucky he was to have his family and that it is something that he often took for granted. As he flicked through the pages a photograph of his Bones when she was younger came into view, she looked so beautiful and carefree. A lump formed in the back of his throat when he thought about the pain she would inevitably face.

Bren watch Booth as he looked at the file, completely enthralled by the different emotions exhibited on his handsome features.

"Temperance, I'm sorry"

"Why? You can't change what happened"

"I'm sorry because this" raising the file "shouldn't happen to people"

His sense of justice in that statement amazed her, he was always trying to look out for people and do the right thing.

Booth looked at her again "It says that you have a brother, where's he?"

She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again "He left two weeks after my parents; I haven't spoken to him since. Then I was in the foster system" now staring at her hand to avoid his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry"

She nodded, not questioning his sincerity this time. Booth put a comforting arm around her shoulders and was surprised when he felt her head settle on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence. Bren looked at Ange again, knowing that she could share this with Booth. Though it seemed completely illogical that she felt that she could trust him so implicitly after knowing him a couple of days, as her head settled on his shoulder she knew that this felt right somehow in a way that she had never felt before.

She lifted her head as she began to speak, looking into those deep chocolate pools once again "When I met Ange we were polar opposites" she laughed slightly as she remembered the first day they met "I was the way-to-serious student and she was a fun loving party girl. In the foster system I learnt to distance my way from people, that way it doesn't hurt as much when they leave. Ange kept persisting and showed me that the world doesn't end if you let someone in. I owe her so much she's helped me to see the world in a new light and has helped me enjoy my freedom" fresh tears threatened to fall "I don't know what I would have done if..."

Booth smoothed away the tear that had trailed down her cheek with the pad of his thumb, and looked into her glassy azure eyes. "Temperance you did the right thing, she is going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine, don't think about the what ifs"

She nodded his hand still gently cupping her face. Their eyes connected and slowly their lips met in a tender kiss. He hand went from her cheek to cup the back of her head and the other to her waist. Her arms snaked around his neck bringing them closer. The kiss was slow and passionate filled with tenderness. They drew apart Bren resting her forehead upon his, their breath mingling. He brought her in for another kiss and then they sat back and her head returned to his shoulder, their hands entwined.

"I won't leave you Temperance"

She knew by the sincerity in his voice that he meant every word, but a realisation dawned on her "You will, when you join the Rangers"

Realising that by joining the Rangers if he didn't survive, he wouldn't see her again. The ache in his heart at that thought told him that he couldn't face not seeing her again "Then maybe I won't join the Rangers" her head rose from his shoulder and looked at him a shocked expression adorning her amiable features "I don't think I could leave you"

"You'd do that for me"

"Of course, there's not a lot I wouldn't do for you"

Her face softened at those words.

"How do you know this is going to last?"

"Same way you knew I'd come and help you tonight, I just know"

She pulled him into another kiss. This one was just as passionate as the first, but lacking some of the tenderness that the previous kiss held. The need for oxygen overwhelmed them and forced them to come apart.

Booth looked at his Bones and he knew that he had fallen in love with her. From what she had shared tonight he knew she wasn't ready for those three fateful words. So he pulled her once more into a kiss pouring all of his love for her into that kiss to remove any other doubts she may have.

Once again they settled entwined in one another, feeling no need to speak. They lay there, their breathing synchronising. The sweet lullaby lulling them into a blissful sleep.

_I hope you all liked this chapter!!_

_**Please review**__ – pretty pretty please with a cherry on top _:P

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Infinite x_


End file.
